With Every Heartbeat
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: In which Remus searches for his scarf and Sirius has sticky fingers. Fluffy slash.


**Warning**: M/M mature relations, and boys being boys in dorms; don't like, don't read.  
**A/N**: Second in my prompt table challenge. A little embarrassed with myself that this is the first scenario that popped into my head when I saw the prompt.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does.  
**Prompt**: 9. Heartbeat

* * *

"Hurry up Moony!" Peter urged, he already had one foot out the door of their dorm. By now, James was already down the stairs, rushing to start making a stockpile of snowballs as well as a snow fort. It was the first day of heavy snow this school year and the Marauders had plans to honour it by pelting Slytherins with charmed snowballs. There was only one thing stopping Remus from joining the rest of his friends in Slytherin terrorising and that was his missing scarf. Years with his mother, Emma Lupin, had ingrained in Remus numerous manners and rules for logical everyday living. One of these rules was to never go out in the snow without a scarf. Also, Remus was rather attached to the currently missing scarf that had belonged to his grandfather.

"I'll be down in a sec, say Pete, have you seen my scarf?" asked Remus, deciding that no amount of rummaging through his chest was going to make his scarf magically reappear.

"Yeah, I think I saw Sirius wearing it earlier. He's probably outside all ready."

"Of course. Go ahead, I'll steal his scarf and join you guys," assured Remus, watching Peter run out with a sigh. One would think that for someone who grew up always having the best of everything, Sirius would be above stealing the possessions of others; particularly old and tattered possessions.

Deciding to not spare another thought on the sticky fingers of Sirius Black, Remus moved to the other boy's chest to take a scarf in futile retaliation. He was about to wrap the warm red and gold fabric around his neck when a quiet intake of breath caught his attention. Looking up to the closed curtains of Sirius' bed, Remus noted that it was odd for them to be closed completely in the middle of the day. Walking slowly to the head of the bed, another gasp of breath made Remus give into his curiosity and he pulled back the curtain.

The sight in front of him made Remus roll his eyes. With nothing on but his trousers rolled down to his knees and Remus' scarf wrapped around the bottom part of his face, Sirius looked up from wanking to smile sheepishly at being caught. At least from the crinkling around his eyes, Remus assumed it was a sheepish smile as from the middle of his nose down was covered with the brown knitted wool. Knowing Sirius though, it was more likely a proud smile.

"Now I know where my scarf is," Remus said simply, deciding to not find irony in his previous thoughts of the state of Sirius' fingers.

"I put it on and couldn't help myself. It smells like you. Though the real thing is better. Also it's getting a little hot under here," Sirius claimed, voice slightly muffled by the wool. After a poke in the shoulder from Remus, Sirius scooted over to make room for his boyfriend.

"I thought you were outside all ready, pelting the Slytherins with stone filled snow balls," observed Remus, peeling the scarf away from Sirius' neck. He folded it up neatly, along with his coat and placed them on the night stand before melding to Sirius' side, head nuzzled in the crook of the other boy's neck.

"I love how you have to fold everything, even if it slows down our messy sex sessions. I think Mama Lupin would be proud," Sirius said, continuing to lazily move his hand up and down his length once the curtain was shut. Inhaling the scent of Remus' hair made his toes curl pleasantly.

"Perhaps that I fold my clothes but not that I'm buggering you," chuckled Remus, listening to the steadily rising heartbeat of Sirius. Remus lightly kissed the vein in Sirius' neck before going back to letting the steady thumping calm him like an anatomical lullaby. Everything else just seemed unimportant now.

"Come now, I'm charming, even with my trousers around my ankles," Sirius insisted, gasping and speeding his hand. Half a minute passed and Remus started to draw circles on Sirius' chest.

"Do you need any help?" asked Remus, watching the hand move up and down from the base to tip at a much faster rate now.

"No, I'm- ah!" Before Sirius could finish his sentence, he came, a stream of come flowing onto his stomach. As he tried to even his breathing, Remus took out his wand and cleaned up the mess.

"Thanks," sighed Sirius, half-heartedly pulling up his trousers but not bothering to button them up.

"Mmhmm," Remus was too at peace listening to the thumping of blood through Sirius' veins to get up and join what was meant to be _the_ snowball fight of the season. It seemed that Sirius felt the same way, as he wrapped his arms around Remus to pull him closer.

"Prongs and Wormtail can hold their own," Sirius stated with a short yawn.

"Against all of Slytherin?" If Remus had more energy, he'd have raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, let's put Prongs' years of practice to the test shall we? How's the heartbeat sounding?" asked Sirius, knowing that Remus sometimes had problems falling asleep without the steady beat in his ear.

"Nice, starting to slow down now," mumbled Remus, letting his eyes droop until they closed. He stayed curled up in Sirius' arms and they let sleep overcome them.


End file.
